


肉铺

by hi_iswjy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Summary: 90-70-动物聚会
Kudos: 5





	肉铺

裴珠泫第一次见到切肉切的那么行云流水的人。

整条猪后腿被划开皮肉，丝毫没有被阻挡的顺着软骨的关节整齐切下。刀尖手腕转动，再轻盈的转上两圈，整条腿骨被剥离出来。经常是自己还没从那种顺滑的感觉中脱出，打包好的猪肉已经被递到眼前。伴随着人畜无害的笑容。

其实裴珠泫有那么一瞬间想要看到姜涩琪的脸被血渍迸溅到。不过因为没放血的肉实在难以下咽而放弃了这突兀又不切实际的想法。

裴珠泫摆弄着餐桌上的松塔，是众多被害人中留下的唯一线索。她会经常在姜涩琪那买肉还有一个原因——姜涩琪卖的肉上，有一股非常淡的松树油的味道。那是涩琪身上清洗不掉的味道染在了肉的表面。几次的调查让她把目标锁定在了经常去姜涩琪家的一只松鼠身上。

“您知道最近的兔子失踪事件吧。”

“哦？所以这次是兔子警官的亲属失踪了？”

裴珠泫抿了抿嘴唇，眼前这只金发松鼠的耳朵抖了抖，心不在焉的状态好像并不在意被请到警局问话。“碰！”一旁的猛禽警官的大手拍在桌子上，“是在问你话！这里是警察局，注意点！”“哦？这是要威胁我吗？”“你！”气氛一下子被拉到剑拔弩张的程度，裴珠泫叹了一口气。年轻气盛的鸟类还没学会控制自己的情绪。“好了，秀荣。”

“我们只是想帮助您，如果姜涩琪是凶手，您的处境很危险。”

“因为我也是小动物？”松鼠支起手臂撑着下巴，“我们只是商业伙伴，你不也是和身边这位‘凶残’的猛禽一起共事吗？”

“那么您身为一只松鼠，有什么必要的理由去和这样危险的人成为商业伙伴呢？据我所知并没有小动物会参与到肉食类交易中。”裴珠泫的手放在身边人的大腿上安抚着。

“当然是钱呀警官。您看，我这种小动物要生活在这个血腥的世界还是很困难的吧？当然是攒钱买一只像您身边这种可靠又单纯的小鬼来保护我比较好喽。”

裴珠泫本来也没想问出什么，开了一张精神鉴定申请便把松鼠拘留了起来，精神鉴定可以延长拘押时间，她会有充足的时间找出姜涩琪的破绽。只是身边这位明显被松鼠简单的几句话扰乱了心神，整个下午都闷不做声。这是第一次审讯小动物嫌疑人。

“姐姐也是这样想的吗？”深夜里，被巨大的手臂环绕压在床上，裴珠泫只能看到身上人发亮的眼眸。

“姐姐只是想要一个保镖吗？”

“姐姐真的爱我吗？”

暴躁不安的情绪通过身体连接的部位完整的传达。裴珠泫只能搂着那人宽大的肩膀，将头埋到肩颈处亲吻着，轻轻安慰。

“嗯……唔……怎么会呢……秀荣啊……”

朴秀荣知道，其实兔子完全没必要找什么保镖，她足够强大，足够聪明，懂得保护自己。就像松鼠所说的，朴秀荣觉得自己的单纯只是一直在给裴珠泫添乱而已，裴珠泫一直在忍受着自己的幼稚和无理取闹。就像现在这样，被高大的自己拎起来压在窗户边，被迫扭动着屁股来获得安慰。窗户上的哈气随着火热的动作一点点晕开，小兔子的膝盖有节奏的弯曲着。宽阔的手掌顺着雪白的背部一路向下抚摸到敏感的尾椎骨，轻轻捏着白色蓬松的圆尾巴。朴秀荣的眼神逐渐变暗，腹部被抽动带出的液体打湿。她猛地提起了兔子的身体，翻过来提起一条腿架在自己支起的膝盖上，火热顺着还没闭合的入口一插到底。在兔子的尖叫声溢出嘴角的那一刻，朴秀荣用双手锁住了她的喉咙，剧烈摆动着腰胯。惊慌中的兔子抓住她因逐渐发力绷紧的小臂，通红的眼角更加激发了捕食者的欲望。最后，一道白光闪过，两具身体相拥着倒在床上，浑浊的白色液体顺着兔子的大腿根流出。

裴珠泫趴在朴秀荣的胸口上睡着了。朴秀荣只是呆呆的盯着天花板。她不明白，姐姐对她到底是什么感情。像这样的夜晚，紧紧相拥，她却觉得自己抱不住裴珠泫了。

连续几天的关押，松鼠并没有表露出什么异常。裴珠泫还是会去欣赏姜涩琪精湛的刀工。肉上的味道并没有消失。果然是自己多虑了吗？

“姐姐，”思绪被声音打断。“可以叫姐姐吗？”姜涩琪一边擦着手里的刀一边露出憨憨的微笑。

“嗯？怎么？”

“姐姐有看到一只松鼠吗？金色毛发的，和姐姐差不多大小。”

“抱歉……”

“啊，这样啊。”有些失望的，姜涩琪低下头擦着案板。“是我的好朋友来着，已经好几天都见不到她了，她不在没有人给我买蜂蜜了……”

第二天，裴珠泫带着一罐包装精美的蜂蜜等到了肉铺关门的时候递了上去。

“诶？还想说姐姐今天怎么没来买肉。”“哇，这是送给我的吗？姐姐真好啊！”姜涩琪开心的摇晃着尾巴。

“不尝尝看吗？”

“嗯？哈，不是给我吃的哦姐姐。”

“这样啊。”

“今天的肉卖光了，姐姐还没买到吧？要不要和我去家里，我有留一点最好吃的地方~”“当作给姐姐的回礼怎么样？”

裴珠泫还没来得及拒绝，就被拉着去到了姜涩琪的家里。

简单而明亮的房屋，暖黄的光让人安心。没有了肉铺血腥味的干扰，松树的味道似乎更重了一些。

给朴秀荣发了短信不回去吃了，正在打字告知姜涩琪家的地址，一双大手轻轻掰开了自己捧着手机的双臂。

“姐姐~吃饭的时候不玩手机好不好呀？”

两人离的很近，头发被撩了起来，姜涩琪炙热的呼吸打在裴珠泫的后颈，湿漉漉的鼻子紧贴着剐蹭。

“姐姐的耳朵好柔软。”手指穿过发丝，揉捏着毛茸茸耳朵的根部。裴珠泫将力量集中在腰部扭身踢向身后的阴影，却被大手抓住腿弯推到在餐桌上。盘子砸在地面，又被厚重的鞋底踩得粉碎。

“放轻松一点嘛，”姜涩琪整个人压上去。“不想伤害到姐姐。”带着斑纹的尾巴缠住了裴珠泫的手腕，力量完全不对等的两人让裴珠泫只能紧绷着神经盘算着哪里出了问题。

“都是胜完不小心啦，吃东西都不会抹嘴的。”被姜涩琪揉捏着的大腿根部失去了反击的力量，身体里有股燥热的气息蔓延开。“你给我……吃了……什么？……”裴珠泫的呼吸染上一层湿气。

“那些兔子，不是我吃的哦。”姜涩琪不知从哪里掏出了一把她切肉时常用的刀，刀锋缓慢的割裂裴珠泫身上单薄的布料。“兔子怎么够填饱肚子呢。”先是手臂，到胸口，再向下，皮带也只能被轻易地挑断。“怎么会怀疑到我呢？我身上没有兔子毛吧。”布料散落在餐桌上，被摆放整齐，像野餐的桌布。而身下的食物已经被催发的渗出蜜汁。木质的刀柄贴上去轻轻滑动，两片贝肉已经迫不及待的吸附在上面舔舐。“回答我吧，姐姐。”

“你身上……唔……怎么会有……松树油的……味道……”口腔被手指入侵，捏着后槽牙揉搓，紧张而分泌的口水让声音变得含糊不清。

“啊，这个啊……”身上的人轻笑着将沾满液体的刀放在了一旁，解开了腰带。金属拉链被拉下来的声音刺激着兔子的耳膜，让兔耳发红的颤抖着。花穴饥渴的开合着等待迎接意想不到的粗大。

“是因为，我吃了熊肉吧。”猛烈的撞击一插到底，裴珠泫的意识好像也被剧烈的冲击撞散。

“熊肉很腥，还有一股很大的松树油的味道。吃多了总会觉得自己身上也在冒油了。”

“不过她们真的很蠢，一小罐蜂蜜就能被骗到呢。”

“姐姐总来买肉清楚吧，我切肉的手法很好的，能理解每一个关节的位置哦~”

“虽然我不吃兔子，但姐姐看起来很可口呢。”

精神鉴定结果很正常，本来就只是用来增加拘押时长的小手段。孙胜完因为证据不足被释放。  
朴秀荣被上司调到偏远的城市。

裴珠泫失踪……


End file.
